


Comédie tragédie 悲喜剧

by rachel501



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Spoilers, fairy tale implication
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: "Listen!" He claimed. "If you want to crack a tragedy, turn it into a farce! I write tragedy too, a lot. And I killed a lot for that. If you turns the whole preach thing up-side-down, everything would become the ridiculous third-rater. The bread sinks into the wetland takes the girl far away, Sisyphus forgets the stone and turns his back to it-- things like that. When you destroy the holy part in destiny, you will receive the two hundred percent of desired result, and three hundred percent of disgust from author himself."Or "How to save an Avenger from endless vengeance."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Yes, it's in Chinese.  
> 2.1剧透  
> 咕哒子第一人称  
> 出场的人物是我迦有的，对不起，我穷，不然我抽个伯爵陪萨老师。  
> 是个小脑洞，发在这里玩一下  
> 一些对于阴谋论电影与话剧的激烈评论

“于是，于是我一直在想。”我说。我们身在公共休息室内，今日无事可做，也不需拯救世界。遥远的地方传来轻快的琴声。"到底怎样的花招能够欺骗所谓法则，究竟要怎样才能将他们从无尽的血债中解放出来。"

“他们自己也在想的吧？我今天，也听到莫扎特先生的琴声了。能让那个人渣做到那种地步，多少应当是他生命中无与伦比的存在了。”

童谣乖巧的依偎在我身边。她捧着那本永远看不到尽头的童话，微微的笑了起来。

”我明白的哟，御主，”她甜甜的唱道，“我全都明白的。” 是了，她是万象的集合，是故事的拟态。从把握走向这个角度看，她甚至是比安徒生更为出色的讲述者。

“对，然后呢，我去询问了安徒生先生。——‘要杀死一个悲剧的话，要怎么做呢？”

“那家伙一如既往的粗鲁回应我：啊？没到截稿日吧？嗯？什么嘛！这不是很有趣的问题嘛！这样说着，陷入了沉思中。”

“然后，他这样说了。‘听好了！如果想要从悲剧中脱身的话，把它变成闹剧好了！我也写悲剧，因此杀了很多很多的人，但是只要把其中的告诫意义颠覆，一切就变成毫不严肃的三流制品了！'被踩着的面包载着少女上天入地，西西弗斯丢掉石头走掉——诸如此类的，把命运的神圣性破坏掉的行为。百分之两百的奏效，百分之三百令作者作呕。”[1]

“他从眼镜底下凝望我，露出了微妙的狐疑神色。“御主，你该不会想要做什么……算了算了，我不太想知道。””

“就是这样，”我如实总结到。

“就像猫和老鼠。” 童谣举一反三，喂，圣杯的灌输能力太过不可思议了吧。“是这样的吧，御主。”

没错哟。正如所言。角色们在故事中被殴打，被烧伤，被杀害，撞击，坠落，陷入永无止境的追逐之中。可那正是我们所明了的象征意义，其中并不包含任何恐怖的要素。没有人会真的死去，也没有人会为此痛苦，如此而已。

我站起身，将童谣抱了起来。她轻的像一本书，依偎在我的臂弯里。

“想听什么？”

“猫儿协奏曲。”她如是答道。[2]

 

迦勒底有一间琴房。那是莫扎特来之前设立的。我虽然并非古典乐的忠实粉丝，但是说不定，对吧。比如海顿啊，贝多芬啊，嘿嘿嘿……

可是出乎我意料的是，直到我们经历了生离死别，拯救了世界，被审查，被二五仔……咦？哪里不对？而莫扎特也证实其安度西亚的血脉——我们再没有碰到第二个音乐家。直到我们跋涉在茫茫雪原之上，那红黑的钢铁怪物在我们面前举起刀刃，自称是“莫扎特”……

现在想想，或许从那个时候，事情就彻底朝着无法挽回的地步疾驰而去了。

回忆起来，其实很早以前莫扎特就向我提过他的那位友人。彼时我刚刚从无边无垠的大航海时代脱出，鼻尖还萦绕着那股咸腥味，而欢快激烈的旋律在琴房中奏响，如同海浪打来。那毫无疑问，正是唯一音乐家的即兴创作。

那天我们稍作交谈。看来轻浮的音乐家似乎多少决定再信任我一点点。他充满自信的讲起自己的青年时代，末了只好承认唯独和某个人，他们之间充满了不少误解。[3]

我说过吗？唔，我说过。我很少听古典乐，对于音乐家们错综复杂的关系也一无所知。对于莫扎特，我只能稀薄的想起在某个古老的电影中他似乎是个疯疯癫癫的傻白甜，被一个阴沉老练的感情骗子骗的性命都丢了。但是既然是那么夸张的故事，真实性应当为零。这么想着，我多少错过了一个，这么说吧，投掷”教育“的时刻。[4]

如果我当时细细再询问下去，或许对那个浑身钢铁，犹如假面骑士的男性就不会如此困惑。咦？你不知道吗？假面骑士是霓虹的优良传统……对不起，跑题了。

但是当时我站在雪地里，那犹如烈火在雪原上燃烧的——从者，宣称自己是莫扎特的时候，困惑上升到了极点——不对啦！莫扎特Alter怎么想也应该是德智体美劳全面优秀的切开黑，而不是什么红黑配色的怪人啊——？这么想着，那位穿着灰色条纹西装的绅士从那之间出现了。他和我们沟通时性情温和，彬彬有礼，只是其中蕴含的精神不安定性使我略微不安。直到我听到他的名字时，才回想起来我在小的时候，话剧院中昏昏欲睡的三个小时。

我张口结舌。玛修握住我的手——她总是如此——担心的探我的额头。“前辈，没事吗？”这样问道。

“没事哦，”我如此作答，笑着挥了挥手展示自己并无异常，“只是觉得稍微有点意外呢。”

 

TBC

 

[1].沼泽地的少女/西西弗斯。前者来自于安徒生童话， 讲述一位小姑娘因不想弄脏新鞋将面包垫在脚底导致被处以千百年幽禁的极刑的故事；后者则是永恒的做着徒劳的苦役

[2].被猫和老鼠引用过的古典曲目

[3.]参见莫扎特羁绊3。开服卫星呢，萨老师。

[4]. 即Amadeus，莫扎特传/上帝的宠儿，奥奖电影。我看本质人血馒头罢了。


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 音乐家露出了愉快的笑容，就好像他已经做好了不作任何防卫措施就去抚摸野狮的准备。他总是这样的，那异常危险的自由行动中蕴含着让人捉摸不透的规律。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.流水账  
> 2.想说什么说什么的流水账  
> 3.大发议论的变换形态  
> 4.毫无阅读体验

尽管我早有心理准备，召唤出萨列里的时候仍旧引发了新的一轮灾难。我事先告知莫扎特“如果不想要被杀的话就不要过来哦？或者先行预定一枚令咒也是可以的。”音乐家露出了愉快的笑容，就好像他已经做好了不作任何防卫措施就去抚摸野狮的准备。他总是这样的，那异常危险的自由行动中蕴含着让人捉摸不透的规律。“所以说是人渣啊。”不得不为此叹气。

——顺带一提。自从我从雪原归来，他就一直是这个样子了。那是一种带有微妙欣快的焦躁感。早先有人告诉过我特异点或是异闻带的英灵不存在印象这一Déjà vu，现在看来已经不应验于我所身处的场所了。

能够召唤那位反英雄音乐家——职介Avenger，我所遇见的第二个，却根本不是因自己事业上座的音乐家——的前一天，莫扎特高高兴兴的在琴房里弹了一个晚上。从小星星这一浪漫情歌到葬礼上才可演奏的安魂曲——的钢琴部分，当然，还连哼带唱，连妈妈请听我说都出来了。安徒生离的较近，怒气冲冲的敲开我的门，“明天截稿，还要不要人睡觉了？”没错，琴房在离caster宿舍较近的地方，纯粹是因为我从未想过有音乐家能够以除了Caster以外的职介现座。（不对吧，贝多芬是Berserker的话怎么办呢，是哦，怎么办呢。）[1]

早就预想到事情有可能失去控制——特指莫扎特不顾自己有生命危险特意去撩拨萨列里导致对方穿着铠甲追着他满旮沓底跑的情况，我特意拜托莫德雷德稍作留意。“这个么，御主，”豪爽的女剑士露出了稍微有些困扰的感觉，“劝架这种东西我并不在行啊。”

“不，”我表示她的想法错误。“我是拜托你把他们统统打昏。”

她听罢，露出了交给我吧的表情。事情就这么定了。

 

但依旧发生了点麻烦事。不，我更正。是很大的麻烦事。当假面怪人飒爽登场，台词一半都没念完，而我也尚未来得及给他灵基突破时，他致命的复仇者直感已然刺探到了在管制室门口探头探脑的金毛的存在，从而连一句抱歉御主都还没来得及说出口，就冲着门口一门心思的冲了过去，一面还宛如Berserker一般喊着对方的名字。

……

我半是担忧半是幸灾乐祸的提高声音询问莫扎特是否需要令咒援护，并只能听到他类似于“这样太狡猾了吧！”的爆笑声和高速奔跑声。我姑且当做他能够从容与复仇者的本能对抗，以及莫德雷德当真能在关键时刻将他们统统打昏，毕竟即使再将他召唤出来虽然容易，但是其杀人的本质……并不会改变。[2]

唔？这个话题放在这里稍嫌严肃了吗？那么这个猫和老鼠的童话故事，结尾就放到下次再说吧。

 

[1].妈妈请听我说：小星星的原曲，民谣。  
[2].my room中莫扎特的对话（持有萨列里）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “什么啊，迦勒底是多了一对恋人还是多了一对仇人啊？”
> 
> “这个么……”我诚实作答。“恐怕既是恋人又是仇人吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实是将感想演变为剧情这样的程度。  
> 情人节的剧情为什么可以这样虐啊，我心里苦，我说不出话。

不出我所料，沿路留下了虽然在缓慢自我修复但是却足够显眼的焦痕，魔术施放的痕迹和各种撞击和刮擦的痕迹。我们一路穿过走廊，公共休息室（“你看到那两个追跑打闹的人了吗？”“咕呜——”），莫德雷德从某条走廊的拐角探出头来。“御主——”她当的一声将剑收了回去，向我挥了挥手。“在找我吗？”

我点了点头，凑过去一看，果不其然，两个英灵交叠着倒在那里，实在很是好笑。

“我还是觉得呢，不要找我做这种事啦，”莫德雷德抹了抹鼻子， “我总觉得我下手太重了，把艺术家的脑子打坏了会心有负罪感。”

什么，他们的脑子难道不是已经坏掉了么？我心想。

说归说，我还是蹲下去看了看。没有见血，说明还没来得及实施谋杀计划，而莫德雷德的力道也控制的恰到好处。“用盾背打！”我的脑海中突然鲜明的浮现出玛修的声音。

我叹了口气，先是查看了受害者的情况。我把他那一头手感极好的金发撩开，看着音乐家M脸上那种残留的，甚至有点满足的愉快神情。所谓祸害遗千年——然后我想到这家伙35岁就英年早逝，把这句俗语咽了回去。

好了，接下来是我们刚刚到的，还没来得及办欢迎会的音乐家S。他的铠甲——通过达芬奇亲传输的资料，我得知那叫燎原之火——已经消散了，里面是灰色的条纹西装，整整齐齐的，连衣角都熨平了，脖子上还有条红色领巾。脑后扎着一个小揪揪，看上去细细软软的，让人有想摸的冲动。

让刚来的绅士就这么躺倒在地实在有失公德，我试图将他翻过来，然后在触及到他脸颊的时候惊愕的松开了手——和M姓乐师截然相反，他的脸上满是坚毅而痛苦的神情，就像是和什么东西在做搏斗，又像是陷在一场永远摆脱不了的梦魇之中……如果要猜测，我一定以为他才是愉悦犯的受害者。

我突然想起我和达芬奇亲的对话。她检视着复仇者这一基座，我们在旅途中遇到不少复仇者，而他们的目标不是人类，就是人类——这个，是永远无法达成的吧？只有在雪之国遇到的那一位，他复仇的目标仅仅只是一人而已。

“达芬奇亲”，我问，“如果我真的让他杀掉莫扎特，会发生什么呢？”

他会消失吗？

达芬奇亲又露出了她那神秘的微笑——与那个大号的一模一样的微笑。“你好好想一想啊，立香，你怎么可能杀死已经死去的人呢？”

“即使杀死了这个投影，还会有下一个存在。除非彻底归于虚无，英灵是不会被‘杀’死的。他从变成复仇者的那一刻，就已经陷入死局之中了。”

她的话语让我想起了逝去的友人，我沉默了一刻。那是很残忍的话语，但是又是真实的。那个音乐家的残片被困在怪物的躯壳内，想要做一切生前的他绝不会做的事——等待他的恐怕只有无尽的挣扎与空虚吧。

我凝望着他，话语脱口而出。

“你和黑贞德一定很合的来吧。”

“怎么了？”童谣察觉了我的震动，拉了拉我的衣袖，轻声问道。

“——没什么。”我站起身，沉思着，“只是，哎，怎么说呢——什么时候才能召唤出贞德小姐啊？”

“驯鹿桑驯鹿桑，”听到声音来查看的过期圣诞老人听到了我的叹气，不满的鼓起脸颊，“我难道不是贞德吗！”

“你是哦！”我揉了揉她的头顶，小姑娘仰起脸冲我笑了起来，好可爱，看起来完全不是什么Alter Lily呢！“但是你恐怕并没有非杀死谁不可的执念吧？”

“那倒是没有啦。”贞德阿塔桑塔莉莉承认道，“哎呀，驯鹿桑是想起了大号的那个我吗？”她转过头去，看到了倒在地上的两位，不禁咋舌。“什么啊，迦勒底是多了一对恋人还是多了一对仇人啊？”

“这个么……”我诚实作答。“恐怕既是恋人又是仇人吧。”

 

[1].咕呜的叫声来自狂兰，请大家自由想象肚子饿发出的叫声吧。


End file.
